Safety First
by i1i1wow
Summary: When Star has a crazy idea, she brings it to life. And when something goes horribly wrong, Marco's friendship with Star is tested.
"Good morning, Marco!" Star erupted.

"Aah!" Marco screamed. "Oah! What are you doing?"

"Just talkin' to you about our day!" Star exclaimed.

"And what would that include besides school?" Marco asked.

"Well, Mom kicked Dad out of the castle last night, and now at lunchtime, me and Dad are going to make an amusement park!" Star explained.

"But Star! What if someone gets ... hurt?" Marco reminded.

"Ah, no worries! My dad is, like, totally into safety!" Star responded.

"Eh, I don't know..." Marco muttered.

"Oh, it'll be fine!" Star concluded.

"Alright, I got to get ready," Marco mumbled. "Ooh! A text from Jackie!"

· · ·

"Alright, class, it's lunch time," Mrs. Skullnick croaked.

"Yay!" the class exclaimed.

Everyone rushed out, and Star spotted her dad.

"Dad! Come on! Let's get this party started!" Star exclaimed.

She used her wand to make giant rides appear everywhere, from the Rocking Unicorn to the Plummeting Cloud.

Kids were running everywhere, going crazy toward the rides.

"I want to get on the Plummeting Cloud!" Alfonso stated.

"Me too!" Ferguson exclaimed. "What? Why is the line so long?"

"Star, don't you think this is a bit ... much?" Marco muttered.

"Oh, relax! This is going to be the best, party, ever! Ooh, I wish Pony Head was here!" Star exclaimed.

"Party?!" Marco gasped.

A disco ball hung on a crane started flashing light in all directions. Loud music came on, and people started dancing.

"Star!" Marco bellowed.

Then he heard screaming.

This wasn't screaming of happiness or screaming because of a scary ride.

This was ear-piercing screaming coming from the Plummeting Cloud ride.

Marco ran towards this screaming.

He gasped.

The people on the ride were yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"It"s stuck!" Jenny screamed.

Marco carefully eyed the problem as people noticed the flaw in the ride.

"Why is it stuck?!" Marco shouted.

"I had to hold it there; the buffers on the ride aren't working!" Star's father, River, explained.

"I told you something bad would happen!" Marco scolded.

"Sorry!" Star apologized sharply. She took out a megaphone. "Everyone remain calm. A small malfunction has happened on one of our rides. Please proceed in an orderly fashion."

Then she turned off the megaphone.

"Star, why don't you have your dad just let them down?" Marco asked.

"They would fall to their death!" Star explained.

"Couldn't you just do it gently?" Marco continued.

"No! The ride doesn't work that way, Marco!" Star responded.

"Jackie is up there!" Marco screamed.

"Yes, I think I can conjure a good plan," Star muttered.

"STAR!" Marco bellowed.

"Whoa! Marco, heh heh, you know, we'll come up with a wo-hu-hu-nderful plan to save them," Star receded.

"This is all your fault, Star!" Marco blamed.

"I never could have predicted-" Star started.

"I predicted this!" Marco screamed. "And you didn't even listen!"

"They will be fine, Marco!" Star responded.

"When all of this is over, I am telling your mom!" Marco threatened.

"Marco! Quiet! I can't plan while you're yapping away!" Star ignored. She put her pencil to her notebook and started jotting what came into her head.

"Jackie is up there!" Marco screamed. "Star! Do something fast! It isn't holding!"

"Marco! I'm working as fast as I can. If I can-" Star started.

"STAR! WE HAVE TEN SECONDS!" Marco screeched.

"Strawberry watermelon blast!" Star exclaimed.

"That isn't going to work!" Marco cried.

The people on the ride screamed louder and louder.

"Help! Somebody!" Jackie pleaded.

Marco's mind went into hyperdrive.

Adrenaline took over as his conscious mind became possessed.

He ran onto the the spikes below the ride.

It all happened so fast.

One moment he was standing on spikes that didn't pierce his shoes quite, the next he was laying on them with Jackie on top of him.

The sharp pain snapped up through his spine and erupted in his brain.

A small cry came out as he blacked out.

· · ·

Marco woke up in a hospital bed. He looked up and saw Star.

An awkward silence hung for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, Marco," Star apologized.

"Is Jackie okay?" Marco asked.

"You saved her life. I know you made quite the impression," Star poked playfully.

"Really? And the rest of them?" Marco wondered.

"Oh, they all died, but they signed the waivers, so we can't be put in Earth jail!" Star exclaimed happily.

"That's great. Star! You are so dead!" Marco erupted. "Jackie could have died because of that stupid amusement park! Honestly think about this, and if you believe it, tell me I shouldn't tell your mother!"

"I- I- Marco, I can't let her know-" Star started.

"Either cease in using the wand for fun, or I will tell your mother!" Marco stated.

"Marco, I thought you were totally fine with her not-" Star started.

"Not anymore!" Marco interjected.

"I never thought you would threaten to do this. Why?" Star asked.

"Listen, Star. Make no mistake, you're my best friend, without a doubt, but, I- I- I am in- love with Jackie, and that isn't new, and, and she could have died, and, and it is very personal to me, and, and, this has shaken our friendship. I know you may have thought our friendship was unshakable, but it has been shaken. Star, despite everything that has happened, I still want to be your best friend," Marco stated. "I just- I just feel- violated."

"I'm sorry, Marco. Can we put this behind us?" Star asked Marco.

"I'll try my best to," Marco responded.

"You're lucky your spine is okay. It nearly got gotten. We're still going to school tomorrow," Star explained.

"Yay," Marco deadpanned.

· · ·

"Marco, let's go!" Star exclaimed.

"I'm coming!" Marco responded. He ran out the door with his backpack on his back.

They walked to school hastily.

Then Marco stood by his locker.

Jackie was approaching.

Marco suddenly felt even more nervous than he usually did. He didn't know why.

But this time, Jackie got off of her skateboard. "Marco," she called. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life, I- I- had a really hard time yesterday. I'm glad you made it! You looked scarred up pretty bad. Star talked to me yesterday, and-"

Marco had absolutely no idea what she was going to say or do next.

"And I wanted to say, I have feelings for you too," she stated.

Marco's mouth hung open like a cupboard ajar.

Then she walked away.

Marco felt so happy and overjoyed.

Still, Star was soooo dead.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story! Remember, only eat stars and butterflies if they're cookies. This is my first story in this fandom. Please review your thoughts; I might write more stories for this fandom.**


End file.
